


Wife?!

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: In which Steve comes back from dental surgery and is too high on anaesthesia and painkillers to remember Peggy is his wife.Square Filled: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers (MCU kink bingo), Amnesia (Happy Steve Bingo)





	Wife?!

Steve’s face and jaw had never been so swollen, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was fast asleep, finally out from removing his wisdom teeth and back into his hospital room.

Peggy raised her eyes from the magazine that was in her hands when her husband groaned. He was a Captain, and the two had met when his troop was called to help the SSR – a government agency she used to work for – and had kept contact ever since. No one was surprised when they started dating, got engaged, and later married.

“Steve?” she stood up. “Are you awake?”

The man opened his eyes and scanned the place, confused.

“Yes, ma’am?” he looked at her, his speech very slow and groggy. “How can I help you?”

She walked closer to his bed, resting her hand on his gently.

“How do you feel?”

His eyes widened, however, as soon as they met her figure.

“Wow. I didn’t know doctors could be so beautiful.”

Peggy couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Steve!” she exclaimed.

“I’m being inpopo… inep… ina...” he struggled with the word. “ _ propriate!”  _ he moved his hand to his face. “I shouldn’t have said that!”

She shook her head, moving her hand to caress his hair.

“I’m not a doctor. I’m your wife.”

His blue eyes widened.

“You’re my wife?” he repeated.

At that moment, the door opened and Bucky entered the room. He was Steve’s childhood friend and the best man at their wedding. He was there to help Peggy take him home – she couldn’t possibly take her husband to the car or inside the house alone. She was stronger than the average woman, but a 200-something pound man wasn’t something she could carry on her shoulder easily.

“Hey. Is he awake?”

“Buck?” Steve called loudly, raising his head to look in the direction his voice had come from. “Did you know I have a wife?” he sounded surprised.

Bucky smiled openly, realising what was going on quickly.

“He’s heavy on drugs,” Peggy explained and was quickly interrupted by her husband.

“No drugs, ma’am!” he said emphatically. “Drugs are bad.”

Bucky laughed, struggling to breathe. Steve was a very stoic guy; seeing him like that was absurdly hilarious.

“Buck. Buck. Listen to that,” the blonde man tried to grab his attention. “She is my wife! And she is so beautiful. Look at her.”

His friend just continued laughing.

“She’s really smart too, pal,” he informed his best friend. “Not just looks.”

“Really?” Steve turned to her direction. “Oh, man, I’m so lucky. But I don’t know your name.”

At that point, even Peggy couldn’t keep a smile from forming on her face and giggles from leaving her lips. Bucky pulled his phone from his pocket, and she reached out to hold Steve’s hand.

“I’m Margaret,” she squeezed his palm. “Everyone calls me Peggy.”

Her eyes widened when they fell on Bucky and realised he was recording everything.

“James!” the woman exclaimed.

“Keep talking to him,” he insisted. “The guys are gonna love seeing this.”

Peggy shook her head.

“You’ll never gonna let him forget this, will you?”

“Nope,” he grinned. “Hey, Steve. Did you know your wife is British?”


End file.
